Rescuing Harry
by PonyGirl Curtiz
Summary: A story in which Remus rescuers a five year old Harry from the Durslrys. Story better then Summery.


**MA/N: The M stans for Master oh yeah i am the Master Auther! Hello everyone and welcome to my first fix!:D This idea actually was given to me by a dear friend of mine and since I've been looking for something to do I decided to write this fic!:) this will start out as a OneShot but if I get at least three reviews I will add chapters!:)**

**Disclaimer: How many people have to write one if these before they get it!...J.K ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER AND ALL IT'S WONDERFUL CHARACTERS!:0**

**ENJOY!:)**

Remus walked swiftly down the dark street of Privet drive with a certainty that something was wrong with his only godson.

He hasn't liked the idea of little Harry going to live with Petunia, in fact he'd advised against it but did anyone ever listen to Remus the werewolf.

Dumbledore had taken Harry to live with his relatives and when Remus had wanted to go get him, Dumbledore had got upset with him.

He didn't blame Albus, the old Headmasters heart was certainly in the right place, but sometimes Remus couldn't help but question some of his decisions, especially this one, When they were still in school, Lily had always told them about her sisters here for anything magic.

When Dumbledore had very first taken Harry to live with his relatives, Remus had been uncertain of how he felt about how he felt, but now he knew that something had happened, something was terribly wrong.

*Harry's POV*

Tears streamed Dow Harry's cheeks as he sat crouched in his little cupboard under the stairs, nursing his latest injury. He'd lived with his relatives for four years now and he still didn't know why they hated him so much.

For a while Harry had refused to believe he was a freak but now that he thought about it, it made since, He did strange things, he looked strange he even had a strange looking scar, and strange people are considered freaks right.

Suddenly his cupboard door was thrown open by no other then uncle Vernon, who looked drunk and furious. "HOWMANYTiMESDOIHAVETOTELLYOUTONOTDOYOURLITTLEFREAKYTRICKSINTHISHOUSE!"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at his I enraged uncle, "w w wh wh what, do do y you mean s s sir?" Harry stuttered backing away fear coursing through his veins.

Suddenly uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him out of the cupboard.

*Remus POV*

Remus stopped outside the door of the house he'd been in such a hurry to get to, raising a hand, Remus knocked on Arrebella Figgs front door.

The door opened to reveal a shaking Ms Figg, who was carrying one of her favorite cats. "What's happened to Harry." Remus demanded not wanting to waist any time.

Ms Figg sighed, "I honestly don't know if any things actually happened, all I know is what I suspect...but I just don't know." Ms Figg sighed as she let Remus enter.

She lead Remus into the kitchen, where she handed him a cup of tea. Remus reluctantly took the tea as Ms Figg began to explain what'd she'd seen in the past four years, how Harry never went out anywhere with the Dursley, how he always wore cloths much to big for him and Remus eyes widened ad she began explaining her reasoning for calling him there.

"I don't know how long it's been going on nor do I know if it's even going on all I know is that..." She trailed off not want nor being able to describe the reasons for her suspicions. "I've tried to tell Albus but he keeps insisting that Harry's safest at his relatives."

*Harry POV*

Blood poured from to many places on Harry's body as he was thrust bodily back into his cupboard, "All I am is a worthless freak who doesn't deserve to live" were Harry's last thoughts before all went black.

*Remus POV*

*Well,,," Remus began thoughtfully, "I can't just go charging in there if nothings going on so maybe I should stay here for a while and just see what happens"

"I have an extra bedroom you can stay in" Ms Figg said and Remus nodded, following her to the spare bedroom.

(The next morning) *Harry POV*

Harry flinched as his eyes fluttered open, slowly sitting up he flinched again. Looking at the little wrist watch he'd stolen from Dudley four months ago, he saw it was five in the morning, slowly getting to his feet he limped from his cupboard to begin doing his daily chores.

*Remus POV*

Remus' eyes flutter open, and he sat up. Turning he looked at the little alarm clock which sat on the nightstand next to him. The clock read five-fifteen in the morning. Sighing he climbed out of bed and left his room.

Ms Figg was already in the kitchen when the arrived in the kitchen. "I'm going out to get some breakfast." Remus informed her before leaving the house with no real intention of eating anything.

Waving his wand, Remus changed his looks and clothing, He knew Petunia would Recognize him as one of Lily's old school mates so he knew he shouldn't go looking like himself. Now his hair was a black and his eyes a bright blue, he also now dawned a pair of muggle black jeans, a black long-sleeved turtle neck, with a white coloured shirt over it and black and whit tinny shoes. Sighing deeply, Remus walked toward number four,

*Harry POV*

Harry jumped when he heard the knock at the door, he knew he wasn't allowed to answer the door but nobody else seemed to be waking up to get it, his uncle and cousin were very hard sleeper and his aunt had left to go shopping very early this morning. Another knock, what was he to do. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked over and answered the door.

*Remus' eyes widened when he saw the small boy he knew was his godson. "What have they done to you?" Remus growled, not being able to hold back the sudden anger that was boiling within himself.

The small figure of Harry James Potter, backed away an expression of up most fear on his little face. Sighed trying to push his anger down, he did not mean to scare his little godson.

"I'm sorry," he began looking at the little boy, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Harry eyes widened in shock. "Y y y you s say s s so sorry t t to m m me?" Remus raised an eyebrow and nodded,

Suddenly Remus blurted out without thinking, "Would you like to come live with me?"

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, "b b but I I don't k know y you, w why would y you w want m me, I I I' freak."

Remus didn't know what to say so he lied, "I'm your uncle Remus, I'm your dad's brother, I've come to take you away from all this!"

"R r really?"

Remus nodded, "Uh yeah"

Harry stared at him for a long while before a smile crossed his face, "Okay-" suddenly his face fell, "but my aunt and uncle."

Remus smiled and held out his hand, "They don't deserve you."

Harry smiled and took his uncles hand, Remus held Harry's hand tight ad he apperated him away. Remus had let Harry go to bed as soon as they got to his house, knowing the Dursley most likely never let him sleep more then four or five hours.

As the boy slept Remus used his wand to magically modify his memory, Tomorrow Harry will Remember Remus but he won't remember exactly what had happened, He'll also remember seeing Remus as himself, instead if in that disguise.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
